Sweet Sounds
by fireferretfanatic
Summary: Katara Komatsu is a pianist who is very serious about her music. Will Zuko Hayashi, the bands new violinist, be her new competition or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Sounds**

**1**

Finally. The bell has rung and I'm off to my last and best class, music. I'm the school's pianist. Yup that's me, the only pianist in band. Our school band is pretty small considering most kids here are either in sports or think music is a waste of time. And I think those people are a waste. I should never here anyone say music is a 'waste o' time'. But that's just my opinion. My passion for music is unexplainable.

I walked to my locker replacing the history books in my hand with piano ones. I walked down the hall and up the stairs to the last room on the right. I usually try to get here earlier then everyone else. I like to warm up before class you know. Placing my bag in a corner, I found my way to the black cushioned seat in front of my instrument. I stroked my hands along the keys, breathing in and out. I softly let out my emotion for the day on through my fingers. Crossing over my left to reach lower notes, I felt normal. My mood doesn't change much. I always look serious. I don't play around with my music.

I finished my small piece remembering a song I wanted to try out. Reaching in my pocket I took out my iPod and played it. It was Alice by Avril Lavigne. I heard it a while ago. I'm not really a fan of her or pop but I thought the piano in that song sounded simple enough to learn by ear. So I tried it out. I listened to the song a few times to get a feel for it. Then I noticed other kids coming in for class.

The other kids in my class don't appreciate music as much as I do. They laugh and point at how seriously I take it. I don't mind. I don't concentrate on what others think. I only care about what I think.

"Alright Katara lets get started for class." I felt a hand on my shoulder. That's Mr. Mori. If there's anyone who does appreciate my music it's him. I usually stay after school on my own time to play for him. We're actually working on a piece I started a few weeks back. I nodded and got up from the piano, getting my bag and taking a seat at one of the empty desks.

"Ok class before we get started I'm supposed to pass these forms out. Is anyone interested in trying out for the talent show this year?" I immediately raised my hand like every year. And like every year I'm the only one. I looked around seeing everyone staring into space or already drooling. Come on it's only been a few seconds of class. These are the kids who take music because they have to. I take it because I want to.

Mr. Mori smiled at my and handed me the form.

"Alright I see we have a lot of volunteers." Yes. My music teacher likes sarcasm. "If anyone changes their minds the forms will be on my desk." After the first fifteen very interesting minutes of class there was a knock at the door. The nosy kids in my class looked out the window to see someone with a note.

"Class it seems we have a new student joining us today. Say hello to Mr. Zuko Hayashi." The apparent Zuko Hayashi walked in.

"Mr. Hayashi, why don't you take a seat next to Miss Komatsu." He pointed to the seat next to mine and Hayashi followed. As he sat I looked him. He looked as serious as I did. I looked at my notes then handed it to Hayashi. He looked down then at me.

"What."

"You should write down these notes you missed. It's very important information you'll need to pass this class." I looked strait ahead with my arm extended out towards him. He took it without a thank you and started coping down. I didn't really need them. I already stored it into my brain. He tossed my notebook back which caused a few sheets of my music to fall out. He picked them up.

"You write?"

"A little." I said taking them back. And that was the end of our conversation. My first encounter with Zuko Hayashi.

After class I noticed Hayashi going over to talk with Mr. Mori. I walked over waiting for them to finish. I had a lot of work to do with Mr. Mori today. I noticed Hayashi taking one of those forms for the talent show as I sent my books down and headed for the piano. I wonder if he plays an instrument. I pulled out the sheets that fell out earlier and warmed up with a simple scale. Once my fingers were fired up, which they always are, I began the intro.

I felt someone's presence behind me but I didn't stop my playing. It never does. They song I was working on had a slow sad tempo. I write a lot of sad songs, but you'll learn about that later.

"_A_." I heard. I continued to play and asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You should play an _A_ here," He pointed to the spot on the paper. "Instead of this _E_." He finished by playing the low _E_ on the piano, causing my hands to flop over his, stopping my song all together.

"So you're telling me how to play something I wrote?" I tried to stay calm.

"Just giving my opinion."

"Well I don't want your opinion." I told him resuming to the song. He walked out. Who does he think he is? Mr. Mori finally joined me to finish for the day.

I walked home that gloomy afternoon. My brother got lazy and said he didn't want to wait for me to finish with Mr. Mori. So instead of having him drive me home, I'm walking…again. I opened the door and headed for my room. My dad's a fighter pilot for the Air force. We don't see him much so we have to live with my grandmother. My mom…my mom, she's no longer with us. I shook the thought from my head.

"Sorry I couldn't wait for you toda-

I cut him off short with the slam of my door. I wasn't about to listen to his mouth. I did my homework quickly and quietly, trying to get it out of the way. For the rest of the night I practiced my piano, but on the table. My grandmother couldn't afford a piano and I hadn't quit reached the amount for one yet. I needed a new job. The one I have now will take me year to save up for the piano. That's why I get to school early or stay after to play on Mr. Mori's.

I noticed my gran standing in my door way watching me pretend to play. She walked over and sat next to me on my bed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I said in a monotone voice.

"You seem…sad." I sighed.

"I'm alright." I knew she was just worried for me. I wasn't sad I just looked that way. I can't control how I look. Wait…

"Dinner will be ready in a few. Maybe you should rest those fingers and come eat." I nodded but continued to pretend play.

"I'll be down." I said quietly. I heard her sigh and she walked out. After one 'quick song' I headed to the kitchen for dinner passing my idiot of a brother on the way.

"When are you gonna stop pretending to play and actually get a piano. Why don't you just get a keyboard? That's much simpler and cheaper."

"Sokka you know nothing. I don't play simple or cheap. I play for real so I'm getting a real piano." I frowned at him and continued to the kitchen. I hated when he did that. He always talks about me and my 'piano playin' as he likes to call it. He thinks it's a joke when it's not.

After dinner I enclosed myself back in my room and went to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and I had to wake up early. Every Saturday I met with Mr. Mori at his own personal studio. He always let me play when ever I wanted. It was sort of like lessons but we were both the teachers. Honestly, Mr. Mori is the closest friend I have, the only one who understands me. I know my gran wants me to find one of those my own age but I I'm not sure if that person is really out there.

**I love this story! I think it's my best idea yet! I really wanted to write something that had to do with piano or music because I love it! Yeah I know I should be working on Bloodbending Prodigy and Don't Belong But don't worry I'm workin on that. Sorry if there's any mistakes in here I didn't have time to read it over. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Sounds**

**2**

My alarm clock sounded and I quickly got up and changed, pulling my hair back into a simple ponytail. Gathering up my music books I ran out the house. I was usually the only one up at this time. My grandmother isn't really a morning person like I am and my brother… never mind. I made my way to Mr. Mori's. His studio wasn't that far from where I live. It was easy to walk there. I looked over some notes I had taken about the song we were composing. This was looking good. Maybe we can actually finish this today.

I made my way up the stairs to the studio and heard a violin. It was the most beautiful music I've ever heard on violin. Who was that? I've never heard a violinist in this building before. When I knocked on Mr. Mori's door, the music suddenly stopped. Mr. Mori plays violin?

"Hello Katara. You're just in time." In time for what? When I stepped in I saw none other than Zuko Hayashi with a violin. _He_ was the one playing?

"Not to sound rude, Mr. Mori, but what is he doing here?"

"I told him he should join us this morning." I stared him down and he did the same. "Katara why don't you get started, I'll be back in just a second." I nodded and walked to the piano, taking out my books and sheet music.

I warmed up a bit then started with a simple song. I pulled out _Le Cygne _and began softly. I closed my eyes and began to feel the music. After repeating the first few bars my eyes shot open and turned to face Hayashi, never stopping. He was playing the violin portion of the song. I'm surprised at how quickly he caught on. His face looked so serious, just as it always is…somewhat like mine. I returned to concentrating on my part of the song. I listened, eyes now closed again, and got lost in how beautiful this sounded together. It's like the violin completes the song. And for the first time in years, I smiled while playing.

We heard Mr. Mori come in and turned to face him, but still, never stopped. He was amazed by the sudden duet, how perfect it sounded. He started clapping in the middle of it so we stopped.

"That was amazing." I looked over at Zuko. 

"I didn't know you play."

"A little." He smiled at me but I didn't return it.

"You work brilliantly together! I know! You two should play a duet in the talent show." He looked at us back and forth and we shook our heads in disagreement.

"Come on guys. All we have to do is pick a song for you play. I don't even think you need to practice hearing how good you are." I sighed and turned back to the piano.

"If we say yes can we get on with practice, please?"

"Yes! So it's settled. Katara Komatsu and Zuko Hayashi will play a brilliant duet in the talent show." I've never seen Mr. Mori so excited about something as small as a talent show. If I could play for a real audience or for people who appreciated music, that would be a dream come true, but for now I have to stick with the talent show.

The rest of practice went smooth without Mr. Mori bugging us about the duet. I got some practice time in which was great but didn't get a lot done with the song. Mr. Mori was just so fond of Hayashi now that he barley paid attention to me. I tried to push the thought of being jealous from my head and wrote some myself.

We ended at noon and I packed up my stuff to go home when Zuko stopped me.

"What song are you thinking about doing for the talent show?"

"I don't know."

"Well do you want to take about it over tea?" I stopped.

"Excuse me." I didn't mean to sound rude, it just came out that way.

"My uncle, he runs a tea shop not far from here. Would you care to join me?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" I grabbed my bag and walked out but he followed close behind. He took my arm to stop me.

"Katara I just wanted to talk about the talent show. That's all! Why do you have to get so work-

"Fine." _If it gets you to shut up._ I thought. He looked at me strangely and led the way. I don't have time for him. We soon arrived at his uncle's tea shop The Jasmine Dragon.

"Sit here I'll get you something." Then he was off into the back room. I set my stuff down and looked around. I spotted an old piano secluded in the corner. It had a white sheet over it with lots and lots of dust. I removed the sheet and pulled up a seat in front of the piano. Running my fingers over the keys, I could tell this was a very old, very delicate piano. I wanted to play it but what if Zuko caught me. Oh well I'm a chance taker.

I started playing _Le Cygne _again, this time without the violin. An old man suddenly came from the back room and walked up to the piano. I kept playing but asked:

"Is this your piano?"

"It belonged to my sister-in-law."

"It's a very nice piano." I complimented.

"You play very beautifully. This song would go great with a little violin." I almost laughed.

"Actually I have played with a violin, today in fact."

"I know a great violinist who-

"Do you mean Zuko Hayashi?" He looked shocked. "That's who I played with." I was just about finished with song. Playing the last notes in the song and ending with a simple note, slowly taking my foot of off the sustain pedal.

"You should perform here more often. Maybe I'll even hire you." When I heard this I stood up.

"Really? You'll hire me?" I smiled. Finally I can get a job in something I actually like. I can't wait to quit my old job. And hopefully I can make enough money for my piano. "I'll start right away."

"Come with me in the back and let's get you a uniform." I followed him in the back and saw Zuko coming out. He looked at us suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

"Well Miss…" My new boss looked at me for a name.

"Katara."

"Miss Katara will be the new entertainment for the shop." He smiled towards Zuko. "And Miss Katara, you will now be performing with my nephew."

"What? I thought I was the entertainment." Whoa now I have to share the position? I need this money for a piano I can't split it.

"Well Zuko originally preformed violin. Now you'll both play together. Looks like more customers are coming in so start playing." He clapped his in a chop-chop sort of way. I sighed and made my way back to the piano. Zuko followed taking out his violin.

"You think we should play _Le Cygne_?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's the only thing we're comfortable playing together at the moment." He nodded in agreement and I started the song. Slowly but surly, customers began to gather round with cups of tea or coffee. I looked up to see Zuko watching me play. Obviously he had played this song a million times to be concentrated on someone else. Surprisingly, I smiled back at him but quickly moved my gaze back to my hands. I enjoyed this feeling, the sound of violin and piano together as one.

**Review review!**

**p.s. Sorry for any mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Sounds**

**3**

After a long day of performing I packed up my things and headed home. I really liked my new job. I can finally do something I enjoyed. I just can't wait to quit my old job. I walked down the sidewalk when I remembered I have a lot of planning to do with Zuko later. This talent show has to be my best performance yet. I need to show those snobby teenagers what music is all about and Zuko's going to help me. I would never admit that I enjoy his company to him. But yes, I like the way the violin and piano sound together. It sounds like they were made for each other. But not just any violin, no, it was the performer. Zuko played beautiful music and I don't normally say that to people.

I unlocked the door and opened the door to find Sokka waiting behind it.

"Where were you?" He stared me down but I ignored him and walked around him, up the stairs.

"I'm taking to you." But I ignored him going to my room. When I pulled to nod, the door wouldn't open. Sokka! I reached for the key on the top of the door but it wasn't there.

"Sokka give me the key!" I screamed.

"Not until you listen to me." He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be back here by noon."

"I got a job ok. Big deal, now give me the key." He growled but gave me the key. I opened the door and walked inside to notice some of my piano books missing.

"Sokka give them to me now!"

"This is for your own good. You need some friends or something Katara. I'm not going to have my baby sister locked up in her room forever. Just because mom-" Before I could think I slapped him. We both had shock written all over our faces. My brother and I had a difficult relationship but I would never slap him. I guess when he started to talk about mom I… overreacted.

"I-I'm so-

He put his hand up and walked into his room and returning with the books.

"What is going on up here?" I heard my gran coming up the stairs but Sokka had already returned to his room with a slam of the door.

"Katara. What happened?" I ignored the question when tears started to fall from my eyes. I ran in my and closed the door. I quickly wiped my tears. I hated crying, it a sign of weakness. I felt bad though, horrible actually.

After that my brother and I have been even more distant. I see him at school and at home of course but we don't say anything.

-X-

Back at work, I tried to push Sokka out of my mind for now and focus on playing with Zuko. Yes, I hated to admit but I liked how he played. Apparently the audience agreed with me. We had "fans" you could call them. There were a few men that came in regularly to here us play _and_ enjoy the town's finest tea. All of this and a new found friendship. After the time Zuko and I spent with each other, we got along swimmingly. You could say we understood each other. We both loved music so we always had something to talk about.

I walked to my locker to put away my books for the day and headed for band practice.

"Hey." I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned to see Zuko. I smiled and we continued our walk to the band room.

"Just in time you two. We have a lot to work on today." He smiled as we took our seats. "As you all know Christmas is just around the corner and you all knew what that means." He waited for an answer but never got a response. "Christmas show!" My eyes went wide. I completely forgot about that! I took out a sheet of paper and wrote something for Zuko to read.

_Will you be ok with working on both the talent show and Christmas show?_

He laughed out load, which stopped Mr. Mori mid-sentence. He looked at him but continued to speak.

_You're joking right?_

I took it back and sighed.

_Well I don't know if you're a good enough violinist to handle two shows at once._

I smirked and passed it back.

_Oh please, I can out play you any day._

I almost laughed myself. I looked over to him and smiled a sly smile.

_Ok then. After band you me 4/4 Time._

4/4 Time was a little music store just a few blocks from my house. I liked going in to listen to people play their instruments.

_You're on._

After our very long discussion with Mr. Mori about the two "gigs", Zuko called it, we headed strait for the music shop. We walked up to the store, I looked into the window, and there it was, my piano. I sighed at the thought of how badly I wanted, no, needed that instrument.

"What are you looking at?"

"One day that piano will be mine. That's why I work so hard at you're uncle's shop. I'm trying to save up." I smiled and walked into the store with Zuko following behind. I sat at the piano and began to play, just fool around, and I don't normally do that. Ever since I started playing with Zuko, I felt more…at ease. I did a lot of the "fooling around" on the piano.

"You really like this piano don't you." I nodded. After a moment of silence he spoke. "Well, I can help you pay for it." My hands stumbled along the keys stopping the song completely. I turned to him.

"Thank you but-"

"But what?"

"I could never ask you to do that. I want to earn this piano with hard work." I put my hand on his check and smiled. 

"That's really sweet of you Zuko." He smiled and put his hand over mine. "Now go get that violin and let's see who the master here really is." He laughed. For the first time I noticed how sweet his laughed was. After our little music spar we continued to look at all of the instruments the store had.

"Hey look at these." I walked over to a drum set and sat down, picking up the sticks. I hit the high hat a few times then the snare, just playing around. Then I thought up a quick beat and my head and just…played it. I never knew I could play drums, but for a first timer I was pretty good. Zuko walked over and picked up an electric guitar and plugged it in. He played a few chords that went along with my drumming and we sounded awesome.

"You play guitar?"

"You play drums?"

"Well no I just kind of…did. But I really like it."

"Then yes I do play a little guitar. String instruments _are _my specialty." I smiled.

After our mini battle of the bands, Zuko _insisted_ on walking home.

"I think that we're pretty good at drums don't you think." I laughed.

"Yeah whatever you say. I think I'll stick to piano." He looked at me.

"You _are_ very good." I blushed slightly, _very_ slightly. "Where did you learn to play like that?" I was afraid he would ask me that. I sighed. He has the right to know.

"My mother, she taught me. She used to play for me when I was a baby and when I was four she finally taught me." I smiled at the memory.

"Does she still play?"

"…No, no she doesn't." He breathing became heavy as I felt the lump in my throat. "S-she was-uh." I don't know why this was so hard to say. I've told this story many times, so why does this hurt to bad now?

"You ok?" He asked looking worried for me. I slowly stopped in my tracks.

"She was stabbed." I softly chuckled. "And I don't know why." I felt the tear leave my eye and hit the wet ground. "After that day, I haven't stopped playing piano. It's all I have left to remember her." I was frowning now; mad at myself for felling vulnerable and not strong like I should be. I felt Zuko take me hand but I pulled away and continued to walk. I took a deep breathe and looked at Zuko.

"I'm sorry." I laughed. He suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"No. Don't be Katara. I know you're just trying to be strong but sometimes you need to just…let it out." But I didn't want to let it out. I've been keeping it all in for years and I don't intend to just let it out now. I stepped away from him.

"Thank you, Zuko." He smiled and wrapped his arm around my pulling me into another hug as we continued to walk.

**Sorry it took soooo long. I hope I can start posting at least every Saturday now. Enjoy and review :) **

**p.s. again sorry for any mistakes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Sounds**

**4**

Next week at school when Zuko and I got to the band room we meet our newest member of the band. His name was Aang and he played the flute. He wasn't bad for a short bald kid actually. Mr. Mori was so excited to have this new edition.

"I'm so glad this band is getting bigger. Thank you, thank you Aang for joining." Mr. Mori nearly screamed. I smiled and took a seat. "Ok class, this is our newest member of our band. This is Aang and he will be playing the flute." Aang gave us a big smile then looked at me and waved. It kind of creeped me out at first, but I waved back to be polite. He came down to sit next to.

"Hi, I'm Aang." I just looked at him.

"Katara." I told him then looked at Zuko. He only shrugged his shoulders. I ignored the fact that the kid was practically staring at me the entire class and focused on the Christmas show. Mr. Mori paired us up and gave us sheet music to work on. I already memorized this stuff from last year, so all I had to do was help Zuko. Yup, my partner. Mr. Mori thought it would be best to have his star students work together. I didn't mind really and that was strange considering I always like playing alone.

"Ok _partner_," Zuko nudged me. "What are we working on?" I handed him the corny Christmas songs Mr. Mori gave us and he took a brief glance. "Oh I know this. I used to play it every Christmas for my family but…I-uh," He slowed down to think about what he would say next. I looked at him confused. "I don't anymore." Zuko had a lot of explaining to do but I let it drop and walked over to the piano.

"Let's just do a few rounds to get a feel for it, ok?" I pulled out _Winter Wonderland _and began, hearing a violin close behind. We played this number pretty good.

"Great job you two." I heard Mr. Mori come from behind us. "I called the choir to come down and work with us today. They will be singing the melody portion of the course. They should be here shortly." He walked to the middle of the room and his voice got loader. "So I want everyone to practice this song a few times before they come in."

We all got our sheet music and instruments out, and began the song. It sounded decent with the other members, but I liked Zuko's playing better. Then the choir girls showed up. Oh how I _hate_ the choir girls. They are the most stuck up, ignorant, pig's with make up, I have ever meet. They think they run the school. The captain of the cheerleading squad is their lead vocalist. She's drags along her little cheerleaders with her every where and shows off a little _too _much.

They walked in and we stopped playing.

"Hi Mr. Mori." Ughh Song, the head of the choir. Of course she thinks she should be the lead because her name is _Song_. She better wipe that smirk of her face. She took her sheet music from Mr. Mori and just made herself comfortable. We began to play the song again and she did her part with the choir. I noticed her looking at Zuko with a smug look on her face as she sang. I looked over to Zuko and he didn't seem to notice her. She better not be doing what I think she's doing!

After the practice I put my things away and headed for Zuko. We had quit a busy day at the shop today. Sadly, Song beat me to him.

"Didn't I sing great?" I heard her say. Zuko didn't pay attention and continued to put away his instrument.

"Yeah sure." Good job Zuko.

"So do you want to come over and practice sometime?" He nearly laughed at her.

"Uh, no. I already have someone to practice with." That's when he made his way over to me and took my hand. "Let's go Katara." He said dragging me out. When we got far enough from the band room we stopped and burst out laughing.

"Do you think she was serious?" I managed to get out between laughs.

"She takes rejection a little to well. Almost likes she's had experience." I laughed until my sides hurt and tears filled my eyes. I calmed down and looked at Zuko.

"So. I'm your 'practice partner'?" His laughing died down and sighed.

"Of course you are. Come on. We don't want to be late for work." I smiled and followed him. Looking down, I noticed he was still holding my hand but I didn't pull away. My hand felt warm under his, so I kept it there.

-X-

The snow fell to the ground slowly, and the sound of crushed snow under my boots rang in my ears. I enjoyed this weather actually, probably because I'm used to it. Then the wind picked up and I brought my coat closer to my face and got closer to Zuko. I felt his gaze on me and a warm smile spread across his face. He put his arm around me and…he put his _arm_ _around me_! This made me…happy? I felt my face get warm and I smiled slightly. I got closer, almost into a hug, and we arrived at the shop.

Walking in, we went for the back, hung up our coats, and change into our uniform. There wasn't much of a crowd, so we served them tea and decided to get a cup of our own.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you earlier. What did you mean by 'You don't play for your family anymore'?" He put his cup down and frowned.

"It's complicated Katara. My family has been," I waited for him to find the right words. "Apart for quit some time now."

"I'm sorry." There was a short moment of silence until he broke it.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." He said taking a sip.

"Yeah, Sokka. How'd you find out?"

"He's in my history class."

"Oh." I sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"My brother and I aren't talking. We got into this stupid fight and…" I trailed off, not wanted to remember my unforgivably actions.

"I slapped him. It's been a while since we've made any contact whatsoever." Zuko had a look of shock on his face.

"Maybe you should talk to him. He's probably feeling as bad as you are and I know you love him so I know you'll take my advice." I looked up him. "What are two fighting about anyway?" I shook my head.

"How I didn't have any friends. How I was so caught up in music I never had time to really live and…he mentioned our mother." Zuko smiled. He knew that was a touchy subject for me.

"Well you've got one now." He said taking a sip of his drink. I smiled and forced the tears to stay in my head.

"Yeah, I do." I took his hand in mine. "Thank you for that. It means a lot to me. _You_ mean a lot to me." I slightly blushed to what I said but didn't turn away. He smiled and stood up giving me a hug. He was so warm I could stay there forever wrapped in his arms.

"Let's start playing. More people are coming in." I nodded and walked over to my instrument.

-X-

The walk home with Zuko by my side was a little awkward. He held my hand again and I snuggled up him. We talked about school and the Christmas show. It was going to be a breeze. I felt calm with Zuko, just talking with him made my heart sing. We made it to my house and stopped at the door.

"Remember what I told you. Talk to your brother and sort this mess out, ok?" I nodded and jumped into his arms for another warm hug.

"Thank you." He tightened his grip on me and dug his head into my hair. Did he not want to let go? I smiled at the thought, but released him and walked into my home, looking for Sokka.

-X-

I knocked on his door several times and waited. He cracked it open, just enough for him to look out at me. I looked back at him and sighed. He opened the door all the way, revealing his friend Jet in an awkward position. He fell back on the chair he was sitting on, screaming my name.

"KATARA!" He quickly got up and dusted himself off. "Uh-H-hi Katara." I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Jet." He sighed all googly-eyed and drooling, falling back onto the floor. Sokka stepped outside and closed the door.

"What?"

"I just wanted to apologize for everything. And I mean everything. Since mom died I've been nothing but locked up in my room, closed off to the world and all you were trying to do was save me. I've been really stupid and I don't like it when we ignore each other. But I took your advice and I have someone I can count on and talk to my age. I finally have someone that wants to talk with me and have fun." I smiled thinking about Zuko, and then looked up at him. "Besides you." He smiled and hugged me.

"I've been waiting for this."

"For what me apologizing?" I laughed.

"No…to hug you again." I smiled and held tighter.

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

"It's alright. I would do the same if someone took something that I loved."

"What's that?"

"You." I laughed and pulled away.

"I love you Sokka." He smiled.

"I'll let you go back to your friend now." He chuckled and opened the door to find Jet eavesdropping. He stumbled back falling again. I laughed and shook my head. Jet smiled at me and I waved at him and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Sounds**

**5**

I'm really glad I talked to Sokka yesterday. We're back to normal. We can talk again without screaming. I couldn't wait to tell Zuko I took his advice. I walked into the back of The Jasmine Dragon and changed into my uniform. Putting my stuff away I spotted Zuko's violin on the table. I looked around to see if he was here, but there was no sign of him. I lightly ran my fingers over the case. It was warm, just like him. I quietly opened the case and slowly took it out. I admired the design and smoothness of the woodwork. This was an amazing instrument. I was a little jealous I had to admit. Then I heard someone coming and my bad luck kicked in.

I dropped Zuko's violin.

"No." I whispered. I looked behind me to see Zuko staring at his, now broken, violin. My breathing got heavy and fast.

"I-" He put his hand up to stop me and shook his head. Walking up to me, he bent down to pick up the pieces. I followed after him to help put he pushed me away.

"My mother gave me this."

"I'm sorry." He glared at me. He was trying to keep his cool. "I really didn't mean to drop it."

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to practice for the talent show." That's when my heart stopped. He was trying to make me feel worse then I already was. I mentally slapped myself remembering the talent show was in just a few days. I am the stupidest person ever.

He picked up the pieces and tried putting them in the case. He left me to sob silently to myself.

-X-

After that depressing day at work I ran home. I figured Zuko wouldn't want to walk me home, but he still offered. I didn't want to be rude but I had some business to take care of. Running into my room I dropped everything and fished under my bed for a box. I slid out an old tin lunchbox out. I opened it up and my piano savings poured out. I stopped. I worked so hard and so long to get this money. What was more valuable: a piano, or Zuko's friendship?

I started taking the money out of the box and into my bag. I ran back out of the house and down the street passing a confused Zuko on the way. He didn't say anything to me, which made me frown. I brushed it of and continued to the music shop.

Entering 4/4 Time, I walked up to the man behind the desk and breathed heavy.

"How much will it take to fix a broken violin?"

"That depends. What's broken?"

"The neck of the violin and the strings could be replaced." I added.

"How much have you got?" He said noticing the stash in my hand. I took it all out and gave it to him. I waited for him to count it all.

"Sorry. This isn't enough. You're going to need a few more hundred." What? I sighed then smiled.

"Don't worry I'll have the money by next week." I felt so proud that I could get this money, but soon realized. The talent show! I screamed. I could have sworn steam was coming from my ears. There was no way I was doing that thing without Zuko. I guess I had to tell Mr. Mori; we were out of the talent show.

"What?" I patted Mr. Mori on the shoulder as he moaned in his hands.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Mori. It's all my fault." He sighed.

"That's ok Katara." He slumped his head further down.

"Mr. Mori don't worry. Zuko's violin will be fixed before the Christmas show." His head suddenly lifted and he hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said jumping up and down like a sixteen year old girl. Not that I'm saying I do that!

-X-

Once I got home I raided my closet for everything I wanted to get rid of. I found some old clothes that didn't fit, a few gifts I never unwrapped, and a snow globe. I went through my drawers to find _anything_ I could sell. To my luck, I found old birthday cards _with_ money still inside.

"Why didn't I ever take that out?" I whispered to myself. I ran to Sokka's room and knocked on his door.

"Sokka do you have any old video games that you don't want?" He thought for a second and ran back forming a pile of stuff in his hands. There were at least ten games and a play station in the pile. I thanked him and ran back to my computer to sell this stuff online.

-X-

After work I dashed in the back for Zuko's violin and ran to the music shop.

"Here it is." I handed the man the money and the violin and he smiled. "It'll be ready in a few days." I nodded and smiled.

On the way home I bumped into Zuko. Well actually he was looking for me.

"Where is it?" He asked approaching quickly.

"Where's what." I tried playing dumb, but I was trying to hard not to laugh.

"Katara stop. Where is my violin?"

"I don't have it." He sighed.

"Please. I don't want to fight. Just give it to me."

"Zuko I said I don't have it. Why won't you believe me?" Well I wasn't a lie. He grumbled something under is breath and walked past me. This was going to be harder then I thought. How was I supposed to keep this from him for two days?

-X-

The last two and a half days was really hard. Zuko watched closely. I had to pretend I didn't know anything about it. Sadly, we missed the talent show. I felt really bad for Mr. Mori. All the "talent" he had in the show was a girl hula hooping, someone saying the alphabet backwards, and a guy with his dog doing tricks on stage. Poor dog, he didn't understand a thing his owner was saying. I know we would've livened the crowd up a bit, but I had to go and destroy Zuko violin, ruining everything. And now I don't have the money for my piano. I don't regret what I did though. Zuko's really important to me. I can't believe I'm saying this but he's actually more important then any old piano. I smiled at the thought. I don't know why but I've been feeling wired around him lately, like I don't want to say goodbye when he walks me to my door.

I smiled and started putting my things away. The bell rang, time to go to work. More importantly time to give Zuko his violin back.

I ran through the school to reach the band room, where I kept his violin. When I walked in I dropped everything. Taking the violin out of its hiding place, I took out my phone texting Zuko to meet me here. After a minute or two I heard him coming. I fixed my hair a bit and dusted myself off and waited for him to walk in.

"I got your text. What's-

I smiled when he stopped, mid-sentence.

"Happy two weeks before Christmas." I said handing him the case. He slowly took it and opened the case. He took out the violin, examining the work. He looked impressed.

"I see your having a moment with your violin." He chuckled. "I'll meet you at work." He nodded but changed his mind quickly looking up.

"Uh- NO!" He screamed a little, making me jump. "I mean, I-I'll go with you." He put his instrument away and took my hand walking rather close to me. As we walked down the side walk, I admired the decorations and lights. The snow fell lightly and bells were heard throughout the town. We approached the shop and Zuko stood right next to me as we walked in.

"Stop!" I heard Iroh scream. He smiled and pointed upwards. I looked up to see mistletoe above our heads. My checks grew warm rather quickly and I looked up at Zuko. He looked a little shy at this moment but smiled.

"Y-you don't have to." I whispered to Zuko, but he ignored me. I felt so wired. I've never actually kissed a boy before! Heck, Zuko was the only boy I've actually wanted to hang out with. Piano has been my number one priority my entire life. I don't really know how to do anything else! There I said it, I admit. I don't know anything when it comes to boys. Ok maybe I used to play with Sokka and Jet put I was, what, six? That sure doesn't count.

He started to get closer, and I felt the sweat rolling down my forehead. I wanted to kiss him, I really did but, I was scared. As he moved his lips closer to mine, he spoke.

"This is for fixing my mother's violin. That means a lot to me." Then he crashed his lips on mine. I just stood there and waited. I tried to copy him and closed my eyes. Now what! He moved slowly against my lips and I stood there like an idiot. He stopped and opened his eyes, looking confused.

"I shouldn't have done that." He whispered.

"N-no I-uh, it's not that." I whispered.

"Then what?" I mumbled the answer under my breath.

"What?"

"I said I've never kissed a boy before." I said a bit louder. He burst out laughing, tear pouring from his eyes. I was really hurt. I just told him something I've never told anyone before. I stormed off into the back, with Zuko following me.

"Katara wait." He said grabbing my arm. I turned to face him.

"I don't believe that."

"Well believe it Zuko. I don't appreciate you laughing about it either."

"It's not like that. I just can't believe no one has tried to kiss you before. You're gorges, talented, smart. I thought you had guys lined up to get a kiss from you." I blushed madly at the sweet comment and punched his arm playfully.

"No. I've been the piano girl all my life, remember?" He smiled.

"Don't worry," He said coming down to my lips again. "I'll teach you. He met my lips for the second time. I tried to copy his movement with my own lips. I started to get the hang of it, I guess. He put my arms around his neck, and then slid his arms around my waist. I tangled my fingers into his soft black hair. I couldn't explain the feeling of actually kissing Zuko. I never thought I would ever _kiss _Zuko. I pulled back at looked at him. He winked and I laughed, walking to my stuff to change and get ready for work.

**Ok I have to admit that was a sucky chapter but I thought Zuko's really sweet in this one. I'm sorry if im going to fast I'll think of something to slow it down. But don't worry, just because they didn't do the talent show doesn't mean its over. I've said too much. Review! :D thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah…..I'm like a month late with these next few chapters. *waking into the corner* I'll punish myself don't worry. So hope you like them…I guess…awkward silence… Oh yeah before I forget for those think mr. mori just didn't get his time to shine in the story, I'll making a one shot thingy from his point of view later in life. Yay mr. mori feels important now! Yay!**

**Sweet Sounds**

**6**

After work I raced home. I could NOT believe what just happened. How could a girl like me, the lonely pianist, get _kissed_ by Zuko, a talented, kind hearted, not to mention handsome, guy. I barley knew him. Yeah ok we've been friends for a while now but I didn't think it would actually go any further then that. I felt so stupid. I can't believe I was so unprepared! I never want to show my face to him again if it means humiliating my-self. Great. Now things will be all weird between us and we'll never get anything down without having an awkward moment.

I unlocked the front door and walked strait to the kitchen, taking out a cereal bar and walking up the steps. Passing by, I heard Sokka whisper over to me.

"Katara." He said. "Come here." I looked at him suspiciously and walked over. He pulled me into his room and sat me down.

"So, how's my favorite-

"What do you want?" I said cutting to the chase and taking a bite of my bar.

"Okay, so you've seen that new girl Suki right? We'll I was talking to her and I noticed she had a few classes with you. You think maybe you can, oh I don't, talk to her a bit… mainly about me?" He gave me a big smile.

"I don't know Sokka. I'm not really a 'people person'." That's when he got on his knees, grabbing my hands.

"Please, please, please, please?" I thought about it. Maybe if I became friends with Suki, it could get my mind of the awkwardness between me and Zuko. I sighed.

"Ok, ok, I'll put in a good word for you." He jumped up in rejoice and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Oh brother. Sokka was so dramatic sometimes. I headed back to my room and put my stuff away. I sat on my bed and thought. Maybe it would be nice to have a female friend. Someone I could talk about girl stuff with…like that kiss. Ugh. Here we go again.

-X-

Back at school, I waited for Suki to come into my history class to talk to her about Sokka. She walked in and took the seat in front of me. Wow. I never even noticed she sat there. I hesitated, thinking of what I could do to get her attention. So I purposely rolled my pen right off the table. She heard the '_tap'_ of the pen on the floor and picked it up handing it to me. This happened quicker then expected.

"Uh…thanks." I finally said. _Come on Katara, just talk to her._

"Hey, aren't you the girl who was talking with my brother the other day?" I said quickly. Come on it was the only thing I could think of.

She turned back around and smiled.

"So you're Katara." She said sweetly. "You're brother told me a lot about you."

"He did?" The words spilled from my mouth.

"Yeah he said you're a piano genius." I smiled.

"Well I don't like to brag but-

She started laughing. Hey I made someone laugh. I smiled. Maybe this friendship/getting Sokka a girlfriend thing would work out after all.

After listening to a boring lecture, coping answer, and talking about Sokka, we eventually swopped numbers and went onto our next classes.

"See you in bio." She waved. I waved back and strolled down the hall to my locker for my next set of books. Opening my looker I looked at my poor piano books sitting there, just waiting for me to pull them out and sit them down on a piano. But instead I took out my boring math book.

"Just a few more classes." I secretly said to my books, but someone else was listening.

"Talking to your piano books again." I slowly brought my head back peeking from the side of the locker door to see Zuko. Ugh. Not now.

"Hi." I said looking nervous. He leaned into me, but I didn't notice until after I turned back to my locker. _Was he going to kiss me again?_ I shook the thought and looked back to see he wasn't leaning anymore. I sighed.

"Hi." He said back. I closed the door, smiled at him, and passed by walking to my next class.

"Hey." I turned around to see what he wanted. "See you in band?" I nodded and continued my walk. You see? I did NOT want this to happen. Slightly embarrassed, I walked into my math class noticing yet another familiar face: Aang. I never really paid much attention to him. He was a little clingy. In band he would nag me just to get my attention, ask me questions I knew he already knew, and constantly ask Mr. Mori to switch partners with Zuko. So he was kind of creeping me out.

I took my seat and wasn't surprised to see Aang walking over.

"Hey Katara." I smiled his big grin.

"Hi." He nervously started tapping his pen on the table.

"Sooo. Are you going to band today?"

"Of course."

"You want to practice with me?"

"Sorry Aang, Zuko's my partner." I said. I looked over to see if he would stop his tapping anytime soon.

"Oh. Well do you want to come over today and practice?"

"Sorry I'm working today." My eye began to twitch at that darn TAPPING!

"Well do you-

I cut him short when I slammed my hand against that darn PEN of his, stopping the noise. Lucky for me the teacher walked in telling us to take our seats. Thank you teacher! This kid is going to make my eyes twitch out! I don't mean to be rude to the kid but come on!

-X-

Yes! The end of the day. Time to let those piano books out for fresh air. Zuko beat me to my locker hoping to walk with me. The walk was very awkward. He tried taking my hand a few times, but I pretended I didn't notice. It kind of seemed rude after awhile of ignoring him.

"Alrighty everybody." Mr. Mori said to his class. "Let's get to work. This has to be perfect for the show." We got into position and started with our Christmas music. The choir sung and Song glared at Zuko and me the most of the time, but whatever. Zuko played beautifully. And Mr. Mori was on the verge of crying after every song. Seems like practice just flew by like it does everyday. The show was tomorrow night, then off to Christmas break! Last Christmas break I was itching to practice piano but the school was closed and Mr. Mori was out of town so I was stuck in the house the entire time. But now since I'm working at the tea shop that _has_ a piano I can spend most of my time there…with Zuko. _Not now Katara._

After school Zuko and I were off to work at the shop.

"Hey Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Why have you been acting," He tried looking for the right words. "Distant, lately?"

"Distant? I'm not distant." I said a little too quickly. He frowned a bit then reached for my hand. I unintentionally pulled away.

"You see." Zuko said in a low voice. Crap, you see now _I_ feel bad.

"I didn't mean it." I said putting my hands up in defense. He just shook his head and continued walking. I couldn't mess things up with Zuko. He was my first real friend and, I hate to admit it but first real crush. I blushed at the thought. I grabbed his hand in mine and stopped him from walking. He looked at me through his dark hair, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I'm just, I don't know, scared. Scared at the fact that I like you." I hide my face. "Scared that things were changing and I didn't know how to handle it. I was scared when you kissed me because I wanted my first kiss to be special. Not ending up having to be taught." I laughed a little. "I'm sorry if I'm acting stupid. I know I can be a jerk sometimes." He smiled.

"So you like me, huh?" I frowned.

"After me entire speech you only heard that I liked you?"

"It's al I needed to hear." He came up to me and kissed my check. I tried hard not to flinch. I thought the fact that he kissed my check instead on of my lips was sweet. But I know he's waiting long to kiss me so I moved my mouth to his…you know for his sake.

He smiled and slightly deepened the kiss, making sure it was still at my level. I felt very stupid but, what the hey, I was with Zuko. I guess that's all that mattered, right?

**Yeah so this chapter is short but only cause I got mid-terms coming up and I CAN NOT afford to do poorly on any of them. (I was actually studying right now but got bored so wrote this chapter). I've got lots of other things in mind so look forward to the next few chapters. Once again sorry for any mistakes. I know I'm gonna read this later and find a bunch and it's gonna annoy the crap out of me but again sorry don't have alota time. Review thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Sounds**

**7**

I can't believe I confessed to Zuko like that the other day. I thought I would be to scared or wimpy to get it out there but, I did. I'm a little proud of myself too. Today was our last practice for the show. I was thinking a lot about Zuko but I couldn't let that keep me from getting this right. But apparently I didn't have to worry about that since Song gave enough attention already. Yup, the choir was back and their leader thought she was getting some where with him. I could only laugh at her idiotic nature. Does she possibly think Zuko will ever like her? Poor Zuko. He had to put up with her the entire practice. The frown on his face gave it away.

"So Zuko, you wanna come over and study or something."

"Song you've asked me the same question for days and I've said the same answer every time." She looked dumbfounded then frowned.

"Why do you hang out with miss quite over there when you _could_ be hanging out with me?" I tried to ignore the anger building inside me and just listen.

"She's not quite she focused. Something you should learn to do if you want to get out of practice early." She grumbled under her breath and went back over to her minions.

Zuko:1 Song:0

After practice Zuko and I decided to get lunch/dinner. Iroh let us take the evening off. He knew our big day was tomorrow and wants us to, and I quote, 'rest our fingers'. We decided to get some good old fashioned Chinese and headed to Dairy Queen afterwards. I sat down in the cold ice cream shop and waited for Zuko to come back with our desert. I smiled when I saw my soft and creamy chocolate ice cream in the see through cup and devoured it not caring about the extreme brain freeze I had.

"You ready for the show?" Zuko asked licking his strawberry cone with…gummy bears?

"Of course." He smiled at me. I stopped eating and gave him a curious look.

"What?" He smirked.

"You look cute when you eat ice cream that's all." He slightly whispered getting close to me. I still looked confused. Crossing my eyes, I could see all the ice cream on my nose and tried to lick it off. Hey I got it!

"I see you have a gift." He joked handing me a napkin. I took it and thanked him wiping the ice cream from my cheeks. He sat back against his chair sighing and took a double take out the window.

"Oh crap." I looked out the window to see a pale girl with jet black hair and the most emotionless expression I've ever seen.

"Who's that?" I asked as she entered the restaurant. Zuko slid in his chair trying not to be noticed. She walked right pass him not even noticing. He sat up quickly taking my hand and almost _running_ outside.

"Zuko, wait. What's going on?" He just got in the car and patted the seat next to him.

"I'll be right back." I heard Zuko scream NO from the inside of the car. I was just getting more napkins for my icy creamy face. What was his problem? I went back in the store asking for some napkins. The mysterious girl walked past me out of the store in quite a rush. I cleaned my face with the napkins and headed back to the car and…

'_That's why Zuko was running from her.' _ I thought my shoulders slouched in disappointment. That goth girl was all over him. Zuko didn't even pull away.

"Must be an ex." I whispered to myself. I put my hands in my pockets and just walked off. Why am I so stupid? I honestly believed he liked me and that I actually liked him back. Back to being the boring, quite girl in corner with her piano.

Zuko didn't even notice I had left, because about half way home he _finally_ decided to call me.

"Hello." I said in a monotone voice.

"WHERETHEHELLDIDYOUGOI'VEBEENLOOKING-" I pulled my ear away from the screaming maniac on the phone. I hung up and stuffed the phone back into by pocket.

I got up to my house and banged on the door. I didn't have my key since I left my bag in Zuko's car.

"Sokka open u- oh hey Jet." Jet's face brightened up a bit when I walked in. Sokka was sitting on the coach holding his video game controller waiting for Jet to come back to the game.

"Come on Jet you opened the door now come back here so I can kick your ass on this game!" Sokka yelled from the coach. Jet simply ignored him.

"So how was your day?"

"Suckish." I answered.

"I heard you were going out with that Zuko kid." Wow, he cuts to the chase pretty fast.

"Uh, no actually. I wonder who told you that lie."

"Zuko. He's in my biology class. I was talking to Sokka about…well something that involved you." He blushed. "Then he started laughing at me and Zuko came out of know where and said you were taken. So I asked by who and he said himself." I was shocked. How could Zuko have the nerve to tell people there was an 'us' when he goes around kissing his ex-girlfriend. No, wait. I'm not even sure that she _is_ his ex.

"I can't believe he said that." I grumbled. "_I_ didn't even know I was taken."

"S-so your not?" Jet asked seeming more and more excited by the minute.

"Um, no Jet I'm officially free." I said with a sarcastic tone. But it was the truth. I was free…I guess. I heard him say 'yes' under his breath but ignored the fact that he had an obvious crush on me. I normally couldn't take that pressure but right now I didn't care about anything. I was more laidback then usual. I went to my closet looking for my first piano book. It oddly made me feel better at times. It was in a box labeled 'mom'. I opened it and found old pictures and a jewelry box belonging to my mother. It's where she kept her necklace, my dad made for her. I opened it but there was just dust. I used to wear the necklace that mother had, but I gave it to my dad to hold on to. He was far away right now and I wanted to make sure he had a little piece of the family close by. I smiled, I felt proud of myself for giving it to him.

I dug deeper in the box and found the book. I opened and found pages on 'how to play middle c' or a song 'three blind mice'. I remember learning these with mom. This is what started it all. I really missed this. I wish my life wasn't so complicated. I wish my life was just filled with beautiful music. No drama, no worries, just my love, no, passion for piano. I sighed, slouching my shoulders.

"Katara?" I knew it was Zuko so why bother turning around.

"Wow. I'm surprised Sokka let you in here."

"Katara what happened, why did you leave?" His voice was escalating.

"So you could have some alone time with your ex."

"Look. I didn't mean for our date to be ruined I ju-

"Date?" Ok now I was getting pissed, but only because I was so confused.

"Jet tells me you're telling people we're an item now. When are you going to tell me?" He paused and looked quite shocked.

"I figured you always…thought we were-

"Zuko you know I'm…" I didn't know how to say it without making myself sound pathetic.

"Inexperienced, with all this. It's embarrassing to be a junior and don't know how to kiss. I usually don't get heaped up about this. Really I don't give a shit about not kissing someone, but you're driving my crazy! I feel too far out of my comfort zone. Then you go and make out with your ex. I can't take this! I'm, I'm not…trained, I guess you would say. I didn't have a mother to teach me. Why did you even pretend to like me?"

"Katara I really do like you bu-

"What you like that other girl better. Tell me that Zuko. If you like me so much why would you hurt me like that? Why would you kiss her back?" I hated myself right now. I was the girl who played it cool, who didn't care. I guess my girly emotions are just pouring out.

"I-I don't, I don't…"

"You don't what?" I balled up my fist, and he put his hands in his hair.

"I don't know! Ok. I don't freaking know why I would kiss her back! She broke up with me during the summer and I was…a mess. I really liked that girl. We grew up together and I knew eventually I would be with her I just didn't know she would end it. Then I got too attached. I think I…I feel in love with her." He whispered the last part. I held my head down low so he didn't see these stupid tears.

"When I saw her I was just curious. I tried to keep away from her, I did. I knew I would give in to her but I failed. I admit it; I did kiss her back, but just to see if I still loved her. If she even loved me."

"If you loved her, why the hell would you make me a freaking rebound girl?" I chuckled deeply and looked at him.

"You're a real cold hearted bitch and I hate you." I said in the darkest possible voice. "Get this strait Zuko Hayashi, you don't mess with me, you got that? I knew something like this would happen. But I didn't expect it from you." I said pointing my finger in his face, allowing him to see my wet teary face and red eyes. My hair was sprawled all over my cheeks and I was getting red by the second. He looked hurt. Really hurt. But that's what I wanted.

"Katara." He whispered. He was really hurting and I almost regretted what I said, almost.

"At first I thought being with you would get my mind off of her but that changed. When you told me I was your first kiss I felt I had to be someone special to you." I tried not to cry again, but I wasn't strong enough.

"Leave."

"Katara, please do-

"I said get out." I walked to the door opening it for his majesty and saw Jet and Sokka leaning by the edges of the door frame. Zuko eyed them both and quickly walked past them and down the hall. I looked down. I never thought my first relationship, an actual friend, would be such a screw up in the end.

I wiped my sweaty face with my sleeve and felt two strong arms embrace me for a hug. Oh Jet. I tried to put on a smile for him and hugged him back. After a while I tried to pull back but he just held on tighter. I sighed.

"Nice try Jet." I mumbled into his shirt. He laughed, sitting his chin on the top of my head.

"Ok seriously dude you can let go now." Jet's eyes shot open and released me, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." I laughed when Sokka smacked him on the back of the head.

In bed I tried to get this situation out of my head and thought about something actually important. How was I going to follow through with this show if my, now mortal enemy, is going to be accompanying me most of the time? Oh how I hate this useless drama!

**Sooooo how was it? Ummm I think this chapter could have been longer, I'll have to work on that. Katara's really got girl power in this story doesn't she? Haha **

**I feel like im not getting enough love here what's going on? Reviews? : ( sniff sniff **

**Feel free to give me suggestions about future chapters!**

**Thanks for reading : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Sounds **

**8**

I feel crappy now. After Zuko left I thought about the things I said to him. Maybe I was a little too harsh. I mean he _did_ hurt my feelings but…I was just as bad as he was. I laid back in my bed, watching the fan move in its circular motion. Mhm. That hurts my eyes after a while.

_Knock. Knock._

"It's open." Jet peeked in and smiled at me. He walked in and sat on my bed.

"Look I'm over it ok. It's not like I'm going to cry or anything." I laughed as I sat up and crossed my legs. He smiled and leaned in close to me, kissing me gently on my lips. I was startled at his sudden move, but wasn't rude to my old friend and waited. He pulled back and blinked a few times before looking at me with questioning eyes. I looked down touching my mouth.

"Um. Look Jet I'm flattered and all but-

He covered my lips with his finger to silence me and came in for another kiss but I stopped him putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Jet you know I don't like you like that." That's all I had to say. He knew he didn't have a chance. He's literally been like another Sokka to me; just my other brother (from another mother). He looked down and nodded. Standing up, he left in silence. I sort of felt bad for him at the moment. I knew he liked me and I hate to disappoint him but I can't lie to myself. I can't try to like him.

I sighed and turned over to turn off the lamp light and went to sleep.

-X-

Finally this damn show is here! Not that I'm scared of performing in front of a live audience or anything. That ship has sailed long ago. I'm just ready to get out of school and into Christmas break! I packed my things up, got dressed for a cold day and headed to school early for an extra practice before the show.

"Good Morning Mr. Mori!"

"Someone's in a good mood this fine morning. Ready for the show?" I smiled and nodded. This man is always in a good mood. I warmed up on the piano as more students lazily walked in. I heard 'I'm tired' and 'Why so early' from everyone as they came in. Suck it up already!

"Hi Katara." Aang said sitting next to me on my piano bench. I almost slid off the thing. There was absolutely no room for annoying kids!

"Hi Aang. Why don't you go turn your flute and get ready ok." He listened and left quickly to follow orders. I shook my head at his randomness. Then Zuko walked in.

"Katara." He said calmly.

"Zuko." I replied not looking in his direction. I felt Mr. Mori's gaze headed our way wondering what was up. I simply finished my warm ups and walked over to my desk as the rest of the musicians finished tuning their instruments and took their seats also.

"Ok guys this is it. The show we've all been waiting for. I know we've been working hard on this and we're going to make it perfect. Soooo I've decided to have a little Christmas party after the show for my hard workers." Some people gave high-fives and the choir girls squealed.

"Let's just get out there and do our best ok?" Everyone got up after the lecture and began practice. The show would start tonight at seven. So all I had to do was get through the day, then the show, and BAM! Christmas vacation!

-X-

Why? Why! Why does this day seem to get shorter every period? I'm only in second period: English. What a snore. At least next period would be lunch. I opened my English note book so I could jot down some notes for my song when I saw the little thing. I picked it up and it was folded like a little origami bird. I pouted knowing immediately who it was from. When we were younger, Sokka got this origami book that taught him how to just fold paper. The thing is he took all the money I made selling lemonade.

After the miserable class I headed to the lunch room with my paper bag and music note book. I sat at an isolated table with my feet crossed underneath me and my note book open writing down more notes for the song. I tried to take a bite of my sandwich when my arm was knocked out of the way, missing my mouth. I looked over to see who moved me and it was-

"Hi Katara."

"Aang please I'm trying to eat." I frowned. One of these days I'm going to-

"Hi." Jet said coming to sit on my _other _side, again knocking my hand away from my mouth right before I took at bite. Ugh!

"Hi."

"Who's this?" Aang asked frowning.

"Who are you?" Jet said glaring at him.

"I'm a good friend of Katara's. _Very_ good friend." He smirked but his arm arou- wait what?

"Ha. If anything she's _my _close friend." Then Jet put _his_ arm around me.

"Enough!" I nearly screamed. I pushed the two off of me and they landed on the floor. "I just want to eat my sandwich!" I stood up and left to eat in peace. I walked up stairs to my locker and sat down in front of it, trying to take a bite form my sandwich when-

"Katara?"

"What." I said. Zuko came to sit next to me and pulled out an apple to eat. I frowned at him but he continued looking forward. I scooted to the side trying to get away from him. He followed. This day is so frustrating! I got up and headed for the girls bathroom and tried to eat there.

"Finally." I brought the sandwich closer and closer to my mouth. My lips grew moist and saliva almost fell from my mouth as it came closer and closer and-

"Katara!"

"Oh come on!" I screamed banding my head against the stall wall. Suki was peeking over the stall when she called my name.

"So has Sokka said anything about me lately?"

"He always does." I gave her answer that would hopefully shut her up so I could eat…

_Bring_

Then the bell rang.

-X-

Waiting back stage for your turn during a show is never fun. Either the person ahead of you has the longest talent ever or the announcer can't pronounce the names on the card they give him it doesn't' matter what the case was. It always took forever.

Finally we got up on stage and got the crowd clapping; even if it was just a clap to be nice. After the show we had the party Mr. Mori promised.

We were back in the music room having pizza and ice cream cake.

"Hey." Zuko came next to me and leaned against the wall.

"How ya likin this party?"

"It's ok." I said not looking at him. He sighed.

"Is anything ever going to be the same between us? You know I want to be with you." He said.

"Look Zuko. Obviously you have things to sort out with that girl. I'm just staying out of your way."

"But I want you _in _my way." I sighed.

"Relax Zuko. I-I don't hate you and your not a bitch." I smiled putting my hand on his shoulder. "I just said those things cause I was being wuss about the whole situation. But now I'm over it."

"So we're back together?"

"Yes we're b-wait what?" But I was too late to question. He already planted his kiss on my lips and spun me around in excitement.

"Wait no we're not. I just said I was giving you your space to sort things out." He growled. Taking me hand, he led me in the dark and vacant hall to talk privately.

"Katara there's nothing to sort out. She means nothing to me. I really like you Katara and it feels like the more I come on to you the more you push away. Is it something I did or said?" I opened my mouth but he interrupted.

"Don't answer that." I crossed my arms.

"I-it's not that I don't like you I'm just-

"Katara!" Zuko and I turned to see Mr. Mori running up to us.

"Your brother's on the phone. It's your grandmother."

-X-

Zuko and I raced into the emergency room. We checked every hallway every room for my brother. Finally we found her. She was wrapped up in blankets and a mask covered her face helping her breathe. Sokka came out of the room pushing us out.

"She's not doing so well." My breathing quickened. What a great way to start Christmas break.

**A/N: No comment…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Sounds**

**9**

"Gran-gran?" I looked at her frail body on the hospital bed and tried to hold back my sobs.

"She's asleep." Sokka said walking over to us. "The doctor hasn't come back with the results yet." He frowned.

"Maybe I should wait outside." I heard Zuko say behind me. I forgot he was still here actually.

"I'll go with you." I couldn't bear to see my grandmother like this. We walked out of the room and across the hall to the open seats against the wall. I laid my head back against the wall and sighed. Zuko put his hand on my knee for reassurance. I looked at him and he nodded.

"I'm here." I smiled putting my hand on top of his and closing my eyes for a short nap.

**-X-**

"Katara?" Zuko shook me awake and I say Sokka walk up to us.

"The doctor's back." We got up and headed towards the room. In the room was a man with a white coat.

"Hello. Are you the Komatsu siblings?" Sokka and I nodded.

"Well your grandmother here was lucky to have this seizure." Our eyes widened. Seizure? "If she hadn't come to the hospital we would have never found this brain tumor." He said softly showing us an x-ray. I was speechless. I couldn't move. I felt Zuko come up behind me to grab my hand but I pulled away and walked out. I headed for the bathroom feeling sick to my stomach. Sure enough I ended up vomiting. Gross. The news hit me so hard it made me sick. Now I was scared. Gran-gran's all we have left. She can't leave us, not like this.

"Katara?" I heard my name being called from outside of the stall and responded:

"Are you allowed to be in the girl's bathroom?"

"Just listen. I know you're scared and honestly I am too. I've never been this kind of situation so no, I don't know what you're going through but I do know that you're strong and nothing could bring you down. I know you have the will power to fight. And I know it's by playing piano." I smiled. "Look, just come out and let's go talk to the doctor. Maybe there's something he can do." I sighed, wiping my face and flushing the toilet. I came out with a sheepish grin. He extended his arms for a hug and I accepted. It felt nice to hug him again.

"Were those your words of wisdom?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. How was it?" I chuckled.

"Very well thought out." He squeezed me tighter then released me.

"Let's go."

**-X-**

"The doctor says she'll have to go into surgery soon." I told my dad over the phone.

"Is she awake yet?"

"No." He sighed.

"Dad? Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"Katara I'm ok." He nearly shouted. His voice cracked. He was definitely lying to me. I frowned.

"Here's Sokka." I didn't bother saying goodbye even if it would be awhile before we could talk to each other again. Handing the phone to my brother I walked back over to Zuko and sat down.

"You sound mad at him."

"He's such a baby. He can't admit that he's probably crying right now. I mean if you're in a completely different country on the other side of the planet wouldn't be a little scared of what might happen to your kids if your mom, who just happens to be watching over them while you're gone, dies?" I was definitely screaming now and out of my chair. "What's going to happen to us? If gran-gran dies then we'll be orphans Sokka!" I grabbed his arms making him look at me. He covered his lips with his finger signaling me to shut up. He was still talking to dad.

"Uh dad wants to talk to you." Sokka said handing me the phone.

"I don't want to talk to him." I crossed my arms.

"He says we're not going to be orphans and to stop over reacting." I huffed at the comment and sat back down.

"Ok bye dad." Sokka hung up the phone.

"Dad says he loves you." I ignored my brother again.

"Why are you so mad at him anyway?" Sokka thought. "Is it that time of the month again?" I glared at him.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Come on Sokka just let her handle this herself. It's clearly none of you business." He frowned.

"Katara _is_ my business pretty boy so back off! I don't even know what your dong here."

"Katara needs me right now ok."

"Ugh shut up! I don't _need_ anybody! I'll handle this on my own." I seriously have had it today. It's just too much to handle. My family is tearing apart and I'm going mad!

"Uh Katara?"

"What?" Turning around, I noticed the doctor, now a little scared at the whole Katara on a rampage thing.

"Oh sorry." I said calming down.

"It's alright. I just wanted to let you know you could head home. Kanna will be staying in the hospital over night. We'll call to give you an update." I nodded and thanked him.

**-X- **

Christmas Eve. It's finally here! I got out of bed and changed into cold weather attire. Heading down stairs I grabbed the bag of cookies I made gran. She loves my chocolate chip ones. She's still in the hospital so I thought I would cheer her up this fine morning. The doctor says she won't be home in time for Christmas. She's due to have surgery soon. So I'm planning to spend my Christmas there. But first I promised I would meet Zuko at his uncle's shop before I headed to gran.

I knocked on the closed shop window and looked through it. I saw Zuko come from the back to open the door.

"Good morning." I told him with a smile. He smirked.

"What?" He pointed up. Ugh, that damn mistletoe again? I frowned.

"You've got to do something about that." So I followed tradition and grabbed him for a kiss. I released him and he sighed with a smile.

"Hey it's the only way I get to kiss you." He whispered to himself, but I caught it. No, we weren't back together. I frowned feeling a little guilty but shook it off.

"So what was it you needed to see me about?"

"Oh right. Well I told uncle about your grandmother and he made a little something for her." I followed him to the back and say a basket filled with different tea bags.

"Ta-da!" Zuko said. "Uncle's not here yet so I thought I would present it to you myself." He smiled.

"Thank Iroh!" I said allowed. "I was headed over to the hospital now. You could come along if you'd li-

"Of course!" He ran to get his coat took the basket and we were off.

**-X-**

I just loved this weather. The snow was so fun to walk through. The sound under my boots was fun to listen to. Aw snow how you remind me to much of my mother.

_**Buzzz**_

My pocket began to vibrate. I took out my phone and read:

_1 new message_

_Sokka_

_**Did you hear about the party? Suki told my there was a Christmas party tonight and I'm definitely going. You in?**_

I laughed at the text.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Sokka texted me about some party that he's going to and wants me to go." He looked at me.

"Sounds fun."

"No thanks. I'm not big on parties. Besides I'm probably going to stay with my gran all day."

"Come on she'd want you to go."

**-X-**

"You're going to that party." I looked at my grandmother as I took a seat beside her bed.

"Come on you know I don't like parties. What would I do? It's not like I have any friends or anything." I mumbled.

"What about that young man Zuko? I know you still like him."

"Grandma!" I eyed the door, stood to open it and Zuko feel through. I frowned at him. He smiled.

"Um, hi?" I rolled my eyes. You little eavesdropper.

"Come on Katara you have to go. I'll hang with you don't worry."

"You see Katara Zuko will 'hang' with you." My grandmother smiled. Jeez so much pressure.

"Ok fine."

**This story is so off track now. It's irrelevant to my original plan but I'll figure a way to get back to the whole piano violin concept don't worry. :)**

**Review! :)**


End file.
